


Love Letter

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief has a plan to get John and Harold to mate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baffled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336095) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles). 



> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: half
> 
> A continuation of [ Baffled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8336095) but can be read as a stand alone.

Dief watched as Beta John cleaned his gun and Alpha Harold typed on The Keyboard. The smell of pheromones from the two humans were thick in the air and made Dief's nose itch.

He didn't know why they didn't just mate. Humans could be so silly sometimes.

Something had to be done and Dief was just the half-wolf to do it. He would need help, but he knew the perfect turtle to help him.

He went to Spiky Ray's den and found Alpha Turtle sitting on Spiky Ray's couch watching The Talking Box.

'Dief!' Alpha Turtle exclaimed and he stretched his neck out.

He made a happy noise as Dief's paw petted his head.

Dief told him the plan and Alpha Turtle agreed that it was a good plan.

Later that night, Dief held a note written by Alpha Turtle in his mouth and dropped it on The Keyboard.

He went over to Bear's bed and waited. While he waited, he couldn't resist snuggling into Bear's fur. Bear made a happy noise as Dief sniffed Bear's fur.

Alpha Harold came in and picked up the note.

'Oh, dear,' he said as he finished reading the note.

'Something up?' Beta John asked.

'This note says that you want to mate with me. Is that truthful?'

Beta John shrugged. 'Yeah, but if doesn't have to change anything.'

Alpha Harold walked up to Beta John and kissed his cheek.

'What would you say if I said I wanted to mate with you as well?'

Beta John grinned. 'That sound like a plan to me.'

Dief and Bear's tails wagged.

The next day, there was large box doughnuts sitting next to Bear's bed with a thank you note sitting next to the box.

Alpha Turtle got a big bag of thank you apples.


End file.
